knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Majčina suza
Kad su zimne noći u nas, sjedi se za dugo. Iskupi se u jednu prijateljsku kuću mladeži, a bude i staraca. Starci obično pričaju i kazuju mladeži svoju prošlost. Tako ti se i ja desih jedne zimske noći kod vrlog starca Draga. Tu se bijaše još dosta mladeži steklo. Starac Drago počeo nam je pričati. Mene je to zanimalo, te ću vam evo saopštiti jednu priču, što sam je jedne takve noći od Drage čuo; on me je uvjeravao da je istina, te i ja neću drugo reći. *** Sad da pojašete dobra konja, ili ko je snažnijeh grudi i pleća, pa da pritegne za noge opanke, a ogrne lahku struku, pa pođe, stigao bi u varoš Mostar za šest sati. Nedaleko od iste, za dva sata došli bi u selo Nevesinje, u kome sada samo srpske porodice prebivaju. :U njemu nekada življaše Marko Zlatković, bogat i imućan čovjek. U njega nije bila koliba pokrivena slamom kao u drugijeh seljana; u njega je bila prava varoška kuća, pokrivena divno i ozidana krečom i kamenom.I on se nosio bogato odjeven. :A kako i ne bi? - pokraj svojijeh tri hiljade ovaca, koje su mu pasle po širokom polju okružene čilijem čobanima, koji su ih čuvali, svirajući divno uz frulu. Kad je bio kakav svečan dan, pa bogme trebalo je ići u crkvu, u varoš Mostar, moliti se Bogu, nije Marko išao pješice i znojio se, kao drugi seljani, nego bi on: Marku su u Mostaru i sveštenici naklonjeni bili. A bogme kako i ne bi, kad Marko vazda, kad bi cjelivao u crkvi dao bi po dvije ! A osim toga, od njega bi imali, kad je vrijeme: po koju grudu sira mladog i po mlado jagnje. :Marko je bio oženjen. Njegovoj je ime bilo Stoja, koja je bila također od bogate porodice i na glasu. :U duši je bila poštena i čista. Rado je potpomagala sirotana. :Ona je Marku porodila dva sokola - dva srpčeta. Jednom je bilo ima Žarko - stariji, a drugome Stanko - mlađi. :Otac ih je namjeravao poslati u Mostar, da tu barem nauče štogođ čitati i pisati, jer je znao: da je učenje "svjetlost i moć". Ali se njegova želja ne ispuni, jer: Kao što gore u nekoliko stihova navedoh, Marko je poginuo, boreći se za opstanak imena svoga i vjere svete. Tako sada Žarko i Stanko ostanu bez nauke. Čim Marko nestade, odma su u njegovoj kući sve promijeni i učini se nered. Sluge i čobani počeše postajati nevaljali, puštali bi ovce, pa bi one lutale same kud im volja; - oni bi legli pa po cijeli dan spavali; nijesu imali brige, što će u veče manji broj ovaca biti. A tako ti je to kad nema domaćina u kući. :Nisu se više na njezinom licu pokazivali znaci radosti i veselja. Uviđala je da svaki dan upropašćuje se koje je divno napredovalo, dok je njezin muž živio. No su je tješila dva sinčića a lebdila je nad njima svojom materinskom ljubavlju i njegom. Ali joj svanu jednog dana crni i tužni čas. :Žarko, koji bijaše stigao do svoje dvanaeste godine, razboli se i ispusti dušu na majčinim rukama. :Sada dobra Stoja osta puna tuge i žalosti s jednijem sinom Stankom, koga ne puštaše ni jednog trenutka ispred svog oka. :On joj je bio sad jedina nada u koga se uzdala: da će vremenom, dok ojača i umno se razvije, sačuvati dobro, koje mu je ostavio njegov otac. :Ali to tako ne bi. :Kad Stanko uzraste i stupi u svoju šesnaestu godinu, počne se družiti sa nevaljalim i skroz pokvarenim društvom. :Otišao bi u Mostar, ali ne u crkvu, da se pomoli Bogu, nego bi našao raskalašno društvo, - taj izvor zala i nemoći - pa s njima pijančio u i novac. Ti su ga drugovi volili, ali ne iskreno i pravedno, nego pritvorno i lažno. - I davali su mu počasno mjesto za stolom. A zašto? Zato što je on sve piće što bi popili za njih plaćao. :A ko je njemu davao para? pitaće koji od dragih čitalaca; - je li mu mati davala? :Ne, majka mu ih nije davala, jer štogod je novaca iza pokojnog Marka ostalo, ona ih je izdala za nadnice, čobanima i slugama. :On je s druge strane njih dobivao, i to od N. Srebroljubovića iz Mostara. :Ovaj mu je uzajmljivao novaca i govorio mu: što god on, t.j. Stanko čini, da je uljudno i pošteno, jer je vidjela ova grabljiva ptica dobar plijen pred sobom. :Tako malo pomalo, naš ti se Stanko zaduži mnogo i premnogo kod N. Srebroljubovića, a sve bez znanja materina. A vas novac uzajmljeni od njega potrošio je sa svojim gadnim društvom u mehani. Kad mu se navršila 24. godina i postane vlasnik očeva imanja, navali na nj N. Srebroljubović da mu dug isplati, zajedno sa kamatom, koja je s dugom rasla. Ovaj, ne imajući mu vratiti u novcu dug, moljaše ga, da mu dade onoliko koliko i njegov dug zasijeca. Ali Nikola ne htje da glavu s razbija i da se oko nje muči, kako će je prodati i izvući iz nje svotu,koju mu Stanko duguje, nego ga potuži sudu, a uz to neke, onda turske,sudnike podmiti parama, da na njegov mlin vodu navrate. Do nekoliko dana, sud rasproda Stankovu i isplati Nikoli svotu, koju je on u pola toliku Stanku kroz nekoliko godina prošlih uzajmio. :Nikola bi Stanka i prvo tužio, ali je znao, dok Stanko ne postane punoljetan i vlasnik očeva imetka, da bi ga uzalud tužio. Ali ni Nikola nije ostao uvijek bogat. Nikoline kuće i vas imetak u njima izgore, te ion ostade na "goloj godini" bez igdje ičega. Bog ga je kaznio za nepravedno djelo. :Jadna Stoja sve je već vidjela i doznala, da joj je sin upropastio svoje imanje. Na licu joj se vječna tuga i sjeta stvori. :Jedne će večeri povikati Stanku, lijući suze tužne. :"Šta učini sine? Što upropasti očevinu i mene zavi u crno?... Okani se, sine, toga pokvarenog društva, ne idi za njima, ni po njihovoj stazi. Ono te je volilo, ali pritvorno, dok si za nj piće plaćao; - al sad te više ni pritvorno voliti neće, jer nemaš para, da im vina narediš. Popravi se, sinko, i održi ovo još malo imanja što imaš i podaj se u rad, jer će ti on ploda dati"... :Sad ćete vi misliti, da se Stanko pokajao i oproštenje od majke i da ju je uvjeravao, da će pravim putem poći, kao što bi i trebalo. :Ali to nije tako bilo: na majčine se riječi Stanko razjari i bi uvrijeđen, jer je on držao sebe visoko i da mu ne treba ničiji savjet, pa ode te iste večeri u varoš Mostar, a majci ne reče ni "zbogom", nego je samu ostavi. Tu nađe nekog trgovca Milu i predloži mu, da će mu prodati svoje imanje. Ovaj mu odgovori, da je njegovu imetku kupac, te se tako odmah pogode. Mile mu uruči svotu novca po pogodbi za imanje. :Kad se Stanko dočepa novca, bez ikakva razmišljanja krenu se u daleki svijet, a majku, kao što rekoh, - ostavi samu, - ni da joj rekne "zbogom"!... Sirota majka Stoja ostane sama bez ikoga svoga i bez ičije pomoći. Dnevi, noći prolijevala je žalosne suze govoreći kroz uzdisaj: :"Hej, sinko... šta učini? Što me ostavi samu?" :Ali svačemu dođe kraj, te i njezinu bolu. Jedne zimne večeri ispusti dušu na tuđijem rukama. :Kad su seljani došli po nju, da je u grob sahrane, vidjeli su joj na licu suzu, koja se bješe smrzla, pa svi rekoše: :- To je suza za Stankom. : *** Stanko ode u daleki svijet, sam ne znajući kud će ni kako će: dok nekako dođe u veliku varoš Trijest, koja leži pri moru. Tu je lutao tamo i amo, bez ikakva svoga druga i poznanika. :Poče mu čelo savlađivati sjeta. Na licu si mu mogao čitati da se kaje za nešto i da ga bolovi muče. :U toj varoši bude nekoliko dana, pa mu se dodija, te namisli dalje putovati preko mora. :Naveze se na jedan veliki parobrod, koji je brodio u Indiju. :Sam u nekoj tuzi velikoj sjeđaše na krovu parobroda i gledaše uzdrmano more, kako se sa burom bori. :Parobrod se sve dalje i dalje u daljini gubio, dok se sasvim iz vida izgubio, i zaplovio na golemu pučinu morsku, odaklena se ništa ne vidi, osim neba plavog gori. :To je prvi put Stanku, da ne vidi ništa osim mora i gori nebo. Obuzimao ga je neki strah i slutnja mu se rđava porodi. :Vjetar je bjesnio strašno i dizao morske valove visoko. S njima je zapljuskivao preko parobroda i skoro ništa nije na krovu njegovu suho bilo. I Stanka je jedan talas, zaljuljan vjetrom, dohvatio, te primoran bude otalen se dignuti i sići doli u sobu parobroda. :Tu zateče jednog starca gdje čita knjigu. Približi mu se i nazove mu Boga. Ovaj ga starac uljudno primi i rekne mu da sjedne. Stanko ga posluša. Dok će ti starac njemu: :- Umiješ li ti mladiću, čitat'? Dao bih ti jednu knjigu, pa da tijem vrijeme skratiš. :- Ne znam baš ni slova, starče, nego bih želio, da ti na glas - ako ti nije muke - čitaš iz knjige da i ja što čujem. :Starcu ne bješe nikakve muke, te nastavi glasno: Još je starac čitati htio, ali se začu mornarska vika: :- "Savijaj jedra!" :- "Kapetane, čuvaj nas!" :- "Bacite u more!" :- "Udariće parobrod u stijenu!" Na ovu viku izišli su Stanko i starac, padajući kao da su pijani i ništa nijesu vidjeli do strašnijeh morskih talasa. Starac klekne na koljena i stane se moliti Bogu za spas. I Stanko isto učini. Ali ne potraja dugo, parobrod udari o golemu stijenu i probije se. Voda poče ulaziti i zalud su se valjani mornari trudili, e da bi joj na put stali. Bura sve više i više bješnjaše, dok sa svojom oštrom snagom potjera parobrod uprav stijeni, a ova ga dočepa i sveg razbije. Sve bi izgubljeno: mornari su popadali u more, a bogme i starac i Stanko. Nekom srećom Stanko se bijaše čvrsto uhvatio za kolo, koje je udešeno od gume te ne može potonuti. Naročito ga svi parobrodi imaju, za vrijeme opasnosti, da se ljudi s njime mogu spasavati. Bio je strašan jauk od mornara, ali se za časak ništa ne ču. Sve mornari bjehu već zagrlili vječni sanak u dubinama morskim... I starac je potonuo i predao Bogu dušu. A Stanko čvrsto se držao za kolo, talasi su se igrali s njim, bacajući ga sad tamo sad amo. Nedaleko od njega i kapetan istoga broda borio se sa silnijem morskim talasima, držeći kolo onako, kao i Stanko. Ali sad duhne strašniji i silniji vjetar i dizahu se strahovito u visinu valovi, dok im se teret na njima ne dodija - Stanko i kapetan - te ga izbaciše na obalu. Kao u nesvjestici ležao je sad Stanko na suhu i još je čvrsto držao kolo u rukama; nije gotovo ni znao šta se s njim slučilo, samo su mu u ušima pokojnog starca riječi: Grehota je kada mati Na poroda suze lije Vjetar presta, umori se. Talasi sve tišiji bivahu, dok se sasvim ne umiriše. Oblaci, koji bijahu nebo prekrili, razagnaše se. Ružičasto sunašce zasja i oživi sve. Vazduh bijaše prijatan. Kad Stanka obasja sunce, podiže se i vidje, da ga je Bog spasao. Pun tuge i žalosti lijaše suze i odavaše Bogu hvalu na njegovoj milosti. Zatim pođe nekoliko koračaji i ugleda pred sobom kapetana. Približi mu se i reče: "Hvala Bogu kad imam druga na ovom pustom ostrovu". Kapetan ga nije razumio, ali mu ipak bijaše milo, kad vidje Stanka i radovaše se. Obadvojica se poljube i čvrsto stisnu jedan drugom ruke u znak iskrenog prijateljstva. Bijahu obadvojica umorni te legnu spavati. Tek što su u san zaveli, stignu divljačke čete - ljudožderi - i obadvojicu ih uhvate i odvedu daleko preko ostrova. :Kako kapetan bijaše veoma kabast i divljaci ga odma ubiju i pojedu. :Stanko je bio mršav, te njega ne ubiju, nego ga ostave da im čuva stada. Davali su mu najbolje hrane, ne bi li se utovio, te da i njega pojedu. Svaki su ga dan pipali iza vrata i gledali je li počeo debljati. Ali Stanko svaki dan gori i mršaviji bivaše. Nešto od straha da će ga divljaci pojesti, a nešto od kajanja, što je majku ostavio i prezreo. Svaki je dan plakao i molio Boga, da ga izbavi od ova. I majku je molio govoreći: Oprosti mi, mila mati. Ne lij suza za mnom. Ne kuni me. Ja sam pogriješio i kajem se. Tvoja me suza već stiže. Ubriši je i oprosti mi..." *** Već je prošlo i šest mjeseci otkako Stanko na ostrovu čuva divljačka stada. Njega bi davno divljaci pojeli, ali bijaše žut kao lala, a suh kao drvo. Jednog dana, tek što bijaše sunce obasjalo, ugleda Stanko na moru jedan veliki parobrod, gdje se ostrovu približuje. Brže bolje otrči k obali mašući bijelijem rupcem, da ga spaze sa lađe. A kako je u zakonu svakom kapetanu od parobroda, kad ispred tog ostrova plovi da gleda sa durbinom na ostrovo, ne bi li ugledao kog zarobljenog čovjeka u ljudoždera, pa da ga spase, tako i sad sa ovog parobroda kapetan gledao je sa durbinom na ostrovo i spazio je Stanka gdje maše rupcem. Za nekoliko vremena, približi se parobrod dosta prilično k ostrovu, a i Stanko je već dotrčao obali i tu čekao na čamac sa parobroda. Tek što bijaše zaplovio čamac i udaljio se od parobroda, spaze to divljaci i sa strašnom zvjerskom vikom potrče k obali. Stanko je čuo njihovu zvjersku viku pa dozivaše mornare, da što prije veslaju. Za tili čas su divljaci bili nedaleko od Stanka. Kad se Stanko vidje u nevolji, namisli da skače u more te da pliva k čamcu. Jest, ali ne zna plivati. Nu najedanput sinuše mu oči sa radošću. Jedna debela daska, koju su talasi izbacili od razbijenog parobroda, bijaše blizu njega. Brzo se sagne, zgrabi dasku pa s njom skoči u more. Malo potonu, ali brzo bješe na površini, držeći dasku. U tom i valjani mornari stignu te ga izbave od mora i od gladnijeh ljudoždera. Divljaci su razjareno stajali na obali ostrova i zvjerskim glasom urlali ali ne smjedoše za parobrodom u potjeru iako imađahu dobre čamce, jer su se strašili pucnja koji sa parobroda dolazaše. Kad se parobrod već daleko udaljio od ostrova, kapetan naredi te Stanka preobuku, jer su na njemu samo bile male kožne gaće. Dadu mu i hrane, te se malo okrijepi. Počne ga kapetan pitati, šta se s njim slučilo. Ali ga Stanko nije razumio, nego mu kao nijem počne rukama predstavljati. Kapetan ga se mane i ostavi u miru. *** Vedra je noć... Plavo se nebo zablistalo sa svojim zvijezdama. Po njemu plovi sjajni mjesec, upravljajući svoje zrake po beskrajnoj Svud je mir i tišina, samo što tihi i blagi vjetrić piri. Parobrod plovi upravo u Risan i za nekoliko stignuće. Samo što ne spava i još dva tri mornara, a ostalo sve se u sanak dalo. Ali se najedanput začu tihi i uprav iznemogli glas: "Hvala ti Bože! što se na me mlađana smilova i izbavi me od divljijeh ljudi da ne slušam njihov gadni glas." "Oj mila mati!... ako si već sklopila tvoje blage oči i dala se vječnom miru i spokoju, pa ti se duša po raju kreće, gdje joj Bog mjesto darivao, oprosti mi pred Bogom svetim, za moj teški prestup... ubriši svoju suzu i ne lij je na me, ona je puna kletve!" U isti čas kad je ovo izgovorio pade mu na um pokojnog starca izreka, te je nastavi: I suze je lio tužne i gorke. Ni jedan ga mornar nije čuo: tek kad poče zora svićati, opaziše ga mornari. Ali ga ništa nijesu pitali, jer su na njegovom licu tugu i kajanje vidjeli. *** Sunce povisoko odskočilo i počelo rasturati po prirodi svoje tople zrake, a baš u Risan stiže parobrod. Stanko svesrdno blagodari kapetanu i mornarima - iako ga nijesu razumijevali - na njihovu trudu i muci koju su za nj podnijeli, pa ode u Risan - sreća njegova, sačuvao je dobro pare što ih je iz domovine ponio, pa tako sada mogao je za neko vrijeme živiti. Ali se naskoro upozna sa nekim trgovcem po imenu Živko Prekomorac i najmi se kod njega kao sluga. Ovaj je trgovac bio iz naših krajeva, pa je govorio srpskijem jezikom, koje je Stanku sasvim godilo. No tereti kajanja sve su većma Stanka trli. Neprestano ga je savjest mučila i grizla. Uvjek je bio tužan, a gazda mu je i lijekove davao. Uzalud je sve bilo, njega ništa nije moglo izliječiti od tuge. Kajao se što je majku prezreo i ostavio bez ikoga svoga. Jedne mu se noći usnije, da ga majka opet sjetuje i da mu stavlja na glavu vijenac, na kome njezina suza lijevaše se i pisano stajaše: On se tada iza sna trgne i počne plakati i moljaše majku, da mu oprosti. *** Prošlo je već tri godine, otkako je Stanko kod Živka sluga, pa sad namisli od njega se dignut' i sam za se trgovat'. To i učini. Živko mu dade svjedočanstvo, da ga je vjerno i pošteno služio i isplatio mu službu. Stanko najprvo počne i malo pomalo postane kroz nekoliko godina trgovac i počne na veliko raditi. Živko Prekomorac uviđaše da Stanko svaki dan napreduje i da mu budućnost izgleda krasna, na njegovo zahtijevanje dade mu svoju kćer Mariju za suprugu i s njom nešto miraza. Iako je Stanka obasjala sreća, opet nije zadovoljan bio; - na licu mu se uvijek pokazivao znak kajanja i tuge. Do nekoliko godina okruže ga tri krasna sina i on se iz duše veselio gledajući ih kako se oko njega i majke igraju i vesele.< To mu čedo bilo stariji sinčić Ranko. Zaplakao je tužan Stanko i rekao: :"Teška je suza majčina!..." Opet do nekoliko vremena zapali mu se dućan. Sva roba izgori, a i para nestane. Sad ga većma no ikada tuga obavije i rekne: "Ovako će i naprijed ići... Ostaću bez ništa... Teška je majčina suza!..." Zaista nije se ni prevario. Kroz nekoliko godina umru mu i ona dva druga sina, a poslije i dobra njihova majka. Što je još nešto imanja imao proda ga i novac utjera. Zavlada opet njim piće i postane pravi raspikuća. Potroši i ono novca što je imao, a sad? Sad je puki prosjak. Noćivao je pred tuđim vratima, nije se imao gdje skloniti. A bogme već i Živko Prekomorac okrenuo glavu od njega, neće ni da ga zna. Tako ti je to: "nesta para nesta prijatelja..." Kao prosjak povrati se trpeći glad i svašta u svoju rođenu zemlju. Stigne u ritama u selo Nevesinje, gdje se rodio i gdje je ostavio majku samu. Ugleda kuću gdje se rodio, a gdje sad stanuje L. Proljetović. Plakaše tužno i jadno, gledajući na nebo, sasvijem iznemogao govoreći: "Mati! Iako sam te prezreo, ti me nijesi klela; - ti si me opet blagosiljala i Bog mi je bio podario svega, ali tvoja suza nije mi oprostila za moj prestup, nego me je po zasluzi kaznila. Mati! Umoli Boga da mi griješnu dušu bar u raj primi gdje se nalazi tvoja duša i - suza. I suzu moli neka i ona mojoj duši oprosti"... Seljani stari, koji su s njim vršnjaci bili, nijesu ga mogli poznati jer je već ostario bio više nego oni; ali im se on kaza ko je i kako je. Zamoli ih kad umre - jer je već osjećao da je već došao kraj njegovom životu - da ga sahrane u grob, ali ne pokraj groba njegove majke, jer reče: "Ja nijesam dostojan kod nje ni mrtav ležati, jer sam je prezreo živu... na meni je kletva majčine suze..." Njegova se molba kod seljana usvoji, te kad je umro sahraniše ga u grob po njegovoj želji. *** Dragi Srpčadi, poštujte svoju majku! Ljubite je; primajte njezine savjete; nemojte je prezreti; čuvajte se njezine suze, jer je puna vječite kletve! Kategorija:BiH književnost Kategorija:Proza